Say Yes
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. “Say Yes” were the only words he found written all over his walls and paperwork. Small oneshot. Word Count : 1060. RemusHermione.


**Disclaimer **: I own nothing of the HP world, and part of the plot is borrowed.  
**Summary **: "Say Yes" were the only words he found written all over his walls and paperwork. Small oneshot. Word Count : 1060.  
**Rating **: K+

* * *

**'Say Yes!'  
**

* * *

Hermione had never been the type to let her feelings show. Or at least, she tried not to show them too much. That was why she was a bookworm. She could hide behind her books. When she looked at her crush, she could hide her eyes behind her books. When she cried, she could hide behind her books. When she laughed at someone, she could hide behind her books. She thought she could do anything behind her books.

That is until when day, Remus caught her staring at him behind her books. She was only 13, while he was already a grown man of 34. Yet, as her chocolate-brown eyes bore into his, he could feel his cheeks warm up. But she was young, and innocent. He couldn't think of her that way. It was ridiculous. He shook the thoughts as much as he could out of his mind. Love stories of that much age difference only existed in books, and when the characters were a tad bit older.

But Hermione never gave up on her crush. As she grew to know the man, she fell in love. By the age of 15, it was clear to her what she felt for him. She was in love and she would never love another man. But she hid behind her books, and the love stories they held. It was her only comfort to something she thought he would never feel in return. But he did. He fell in love with the little bookworm who seemed arrogant ant stubborn. It was that strong mind that swayed him over. Yet, he pushed again his feelings again aside knowing all too well that she was only 15, and he was 36. He was far too old. He considered himself as a dirty old man.

Then when she turned 17, she was of age. She was an adult in the Wizarding world. She decided it was time to make her move. She was going to prove to Remus that she loved him with all her heart. She waited though until she graduated Hogwarts, and she was already 18. But she had planned everything out very wisely. She was spending the summer at Grimmauld Place, and this is where her plan would take place.

She knew Remus had a separate bedroom with a single desk. He worked there very often and she knew how sacred the place was. She was ready to make her move. She noticed he had left his room, and she took the opportunity to run in it quickly. Once she was done, she left the room happily. He would probably get upset but that's alright. It's worth it.

None very long after, Remus returned to his room only to find it covered in paint. "Say Yes" were the only words he found written all over his walls and paperwork. Quite frankly, he was upset but rather surprised by the message. However, his anger grew faster and he asked every inhabitant of the house to join him in the kitchen. Inhabitants was a quick word considering there were only two other persons living with him : Harry and Hermione.

They took a seat in the kitchen, and Remus was set on finding out the culprit. Though he had doubts Hermione would do such a thing, so he thought this would be easy if Harry came out clean.

"I have a problem!" He said softly trying to remain calm. "Someone painted on my walls the words "Say Yes" all over… Any ideas?" He said looking intensely at Harry.

"What?" He was himself surprised. "I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Hermione?" He turned his eyes to the young lady who was simply smiling innocently. But he knew better. That little cheeky girl wrote on his walls. "Harry, please leave!" Harry didn't think twice and left the kitchen. Remus put silencing charms on the room and turned to Hermione. " 'Say Yes' to what?" He asked calmly.

"Say yes to kiss me, hug me, love me and be mine for the rest of our lives…" She said softly sounding like a teenager in need.

He was in too much shock to answer anything. He just stood there looking at her. She was asking him to kiss her? Hug her? Love her? That was too much information at once. He took a seat and took a deep breath.

"Remus?" She placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her and before he could react her lips on his. He was lost in his thoughts but then came back to reality. He placed two strong hands on her arms and pushed her away. He was the adult and he needed to act as one. She whimpered at the loss.

"Hermione… Look at me!" She forced her eyes open and looked into Remus's eyes. "You are very beautiful, and very smart, and gods! I wish I was younger, but… This… Us… It's wrong!" He said trying to not hurt her feelings.

She sighed and then smiled. "Sorry, I sounded like a teenager in dire need of someone earlier." She placed her hands on his cheeks and she acted her age, like a mature adult that everyone knew she was. "Remus John Lupin, I love you. I have been in love with you since I was 13. Well technically, at the time, it was a crush but it grew deeper than that. I really do love you, and I am not asking you to stay with me the rest of your life, like I said earlier, however I wish you would 'Say Yes' as to giving us a chance." She finished kissing him quickly on the lips.

Remus sat there : stunned. Hermione was definitely a grown-up and there was no denying it. But she was 18, and he was 39. This was wrong, and he knew it, but somehow, deep down it felt so right. He didn't say anything but noticed her bit her lower lip in nervousness. He eventually sighed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Whenever you feel like you had enough of old me, don't be afraid to leave me, I will understand." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "So are you going to be mine for now?". He nodded. " 'Say Yes' " She ordered.

He growled but said : "Yes."

* * *

_A/N : Sorry I was inspired by this French movie called Dis-moi oui, meaning Say Yes. So I used the words and a similar situation than the movie (the writing on the walls). XD_


End file.
